


Made a wrong turn (once or twice)

by SSA_A



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bisexual Aaron Hotchner, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Gen, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Spencer Reid is a Little Shit, Spencer Reid is a criminal, aaron Hotchner is sick of Spencer, split narrative, stripper Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSA_A/pseuds/SSA_A
Summary: Doctor Spencer Reid is no more, he was a wanted man, but Spencer Hill was not.Or the Stripper turned FBI Agent AU that no one needed.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Drank with the devil and forgot my name

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP but I have about 10k words already so I’m going to try and update once a week.  
> Title of story taken from Fucking Perfect by P!nk

Doctor Spencer Reid was a wanted man. His hacker name was plastered everywhere but they didn’t know his real name yet and he was determined to never let them find it. He was a criminal now, not that he deserved to be branded that since he has only helped a few people expose crimes. 

Spencer Reid grabbed a jacket before he left his house, he made it look like a struggle and he even climbed the fire escape to break the window. He left blood on his bed and when he finally locked the door for the last time he didn’t look back, he knew better than that. 

He took cash out from one of his accounts, he had enough stashed away in different accounts and even mailboxes that he would be able to disappear and get a new life. He knew what giving up the life he had meant, it meant he wasn’t going to see his mother ever again, it meant he would never see Anna again, it meant he would never be Doctor Spencer Reid again. 

Spencer didn’t look back. He crossed into the side of town where the man he needed lived. He handed over the cash and was giving a whole new identity. He wasn’t Doctor Spencer Reid, the child genius, he was now Spencer Hill, the runaway turned stripper. 

Spencer Hill moved states and landed in California. 

Spencer Hill let his hair grow long. 

Spencer Hill didn’t let anyone close. 

Spencer Hill became the only person in his mind. 

Spencer Hill was not Doctor Spencer Reid anymore. 

Spencer Hill didn’t open a bank account for a year; he got a better ID before he did that. Spencer Hill created a fake persona, the stripper with daddy issues, not the child genius who had two degrees by 19. Spencer Hill forgot his old life and bought a cat. 

After another year he went out on dates, he made friends, he kept an eye on the FBI most wanted and when his old name cropped up he cursed the sky. A photo of him never appeared though so he was thankful for that. He went about his days like he had practiced and he made sure to keep an eye out for anyone who looked like the law, he had built his life from nothing and he wasn’t letting anyone take that away. 

Spencer Hill never looked back because he couldn’t afford to.


	2. Who is Agent Hotchner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer, or The White Prince, gets questioned but the FBI and goes to the station with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first two chapters out and the story has started! Enjoy!

“Welcome to the stage, The White Prince.” The voice rang out around the club and Spencer grinned at one of the girls, Lily, before he walked onto the stage, hips swaying as the music started. He was wearing a white suit jacket with no pants and silver heels which made him taller, not that he needed it. 

He dropped down once, spreading his legs to let the front rows a view of his silver panties before he stood and grabbed the pole beside him before twisting around it and trying one of his new routines, he had been perfecting the moves for a few weeks and some of the other dancers had said he was ready. He took his jacket off, dropping it to his side and getting a noise of approval from most people in the club. He let his mind drift as the noise got louder and he stopped focusing on the moves and the hands with money touching him. 

People watching was something he loved, it was easy and came naturally to him, so when he eyes found someone he had never seen before he smiled. The mystery man was in a suit, his eyes were not on Spencer but on the others in the club. Mystery Man looked far too serious to be enjoying himself so Spencer kept his gaze on him as he dropped to his knees again. 

It was almost at the end of his dance that Mystery Man looked at him and Spencer winked, and just before the final beat he dropped down and spread his legs wide, only wearing the silver panties now and when he watched Mystery Man look him up and down and Spencer licked his lips before the DJ was announcing the end of his dance. 

He grabbed his jacket, swaying his hips again as he walked backstage to see Lily and Jessica having a drink after their dances. He grabbed his robe off the chair and flopped down beside the two, taking the drink he was offered. 

“I liked your new moves, you looked amazing doing them.” Lily was grinning as she spoke to him and Spencer just shook his head. “No seriously, I think the agents were watching you as well.” 

“Agents? Who?” Spencer straightened in his seat, he didn’t know there were agents in the club. 

“Oh you didn’t get told? The FBI are here looking for that serial killer, they think he is hunting in clubs.” Spencer took a drink and raised an eyebrow, he knew about the murders but he didn’t think they would have been connected to a club. 

“Who are the agents?” There was a cough from behind him as he spoke and he turned around to see Mystery Man holding a badge up. 

“I’m SSA Hotchner, your manager said I could talk to you about the murders. Is there a more private room?” Spencer grinned but nodded, Mystery Man was the Agent. 

“Of course Agent Hotchner, I’ll show you to the office.” Spencer stood, winking at Lily and Jessica as he left with Mystery Man behind him. “The room is soundproof by the way.” There was a laugh from Lily and Jessica as he opened the door and let Hotchner in. 

“Okay?” Spencer held back a laugh but kept quiet before he and Hotchner were sitting at the table. “So, you are?” 

“Spencer, or The White Prince if you like.” He winked but Hotchner just nodded and looked at his phone. “You think the murders are connected to a club?” 

“It is one of our leads, yes.” Spencer narrowed his eyes before looking down at Hotchner’s hand, no wedding ring but there was a slightly whiter part on his finger where one probably sat. “Can you tell me if there were any new faces in the past week?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Where is your partner?” Hotchner raised an eyebrow at him but Spencer didn’t back down, he wanted answers as well. 

“Back on the floor, why are you asking?” Spencer shrugged and Hotchner leaned forward slightly. “Are you going to answer my questions properly or am I taking you into the station?” 

“What would you like, Sir?” Spencer licked his lips as he watched Hotchner glare at him before standing and towering over him. 

“Do you know anything about the recent murders?” Spencer stayed silent for a second, he knew a little bit from the crime blogs he follows and the police radio he kept in his apartment but he didn’t know if he wanted Hotchner to know that or not. 

“What murders?” He blinked up at the man innocently before smirking at the way Hotchner’s mask dropped. 

“You think this is funny? Six girls have been murdered and you are not talking to me. If I didn’t know better I would say you are the killer.” Spencer raised an eyebrow but kept silent, they both knew he wasn’t the murderer and they both knew he couldn’t be dragged into the station without a reason. 

“I have no connection to the girls, except for the fact that we are dancers at clubs. Now I would like to go back out to my friends. Do you have any more questions, Agent Hotchner?” The man was glaring down at him and Spencer just bit his lip before looking away. 

“Stay available incase we need to talk to you again. Where can I find you?” Spencer hummed before pulling a piece of paper out from the desk and writing his phone number down. 

“Don’t go spreading that around, good luck Agent.” He left the room with a wink before moving back to sit with Lily and Jessica. “One of you going next?”

“Yeah, I’ll go. Is he strict and bossy?” Spencer nodded and Lily sighed but stood before opening the door and stepping in. 

“I cannot believe you flirted with an FBI Agent,” Jessica shook her head before leaning in close and whispering, “Did it work?”

“Not really, he is most likely divorced and he was watching me dance but that was probably nothing, he also didn’t like that I didn’t fall to my knees for his attitude.” Jessica laughed at him but Spencer just sighed. “He looks like he would be a good fuck, he gives that energy.”

“He gives that Daddy energy, not my type though.” Spencer just sighed, Hotchner was definitely his type but the man wasn’t interested it appeared. “Did you give him your number?”

“Yeah, he asked for it in case he needed to ask me anything. I hate how good a man in a suit looks, it is so unfair.” Jessica pat his leg sympathetically before the door opened and Lily walked out with a frown. 

“My turn to be interrogated I guess.” She stood as Lily sat down and moved to the room as well. 

“You okay Lils?” She was looking a little traumatized and Spencer could feel his protectiveness come through, he loved Lily and Jessica like sisters, no one was allowed to hurt them. 

“He accused me of helping the sick fucker. Spence, I didn’t hurt them.” Spencer stood up, moving towards the room and opening the door with a shout. 

“What the fuck did you say to Lils? Are you so fucking idiotic that you think Lils helped this guy? Maybe if you did your job the girls wouldn’t have died, ever think of that, _Agent_?” Spencer stopped speaking as he pressed his finger into Hotchner’s chest. “I have half a mind to report you.” 

“Are you done?” Spencer glared at the man, he didn’t even flinch at him and Spencer shook his head. “If you have an issue then we can talk about it at the station.” Spencer looked at Jessica and then Lily, both looked scared and he refused to let someone bully them. He could handle an Agent. 

“You know what, great. Take me to the fucking station.” Hotchner nodded and Spencer watched him give Jessica a card and spoke quietly to her. 

“Spence, what are you doing?” Lily was holding his hand and Spencer just turned to her and kissed her head gently. 

“It’s fine, I’m not being arrested, just talking to them. Tell Kelly I’m leaving for the night, and if I haven’t text you by closing can you go to mine and let Percy out?” Lily nodded at his request and Spencer turned back to Hotchner. “So am I allowed to make my way there or are you going to drive me?” He knew he was being bitchy with his attitude but he didn’t really care since Hotchner deserved it. 

“You are driving back with the other Agent and I.” Spencer just sighed but nodded and followed the man out to the main room where another man was, a black man who was watching him carefully. 

“I’m guessing you are Agent Hotchner’s partner.” The man just nodded and Spencer looked at him. “This doesn’t seem like your club, you might prefer the one down the street, more girls for you.” The man just smirked but kept quiet before turning around and leaving the room. “Wow, I shout at his boss and he doesn’t like me, who would have guessed.” Spencer could hear Lily and Jessica laughing behind him as Hotchner pushed him forward slightly. 

“Get clothes on then you are with us.” The man didn’t leave the room as Spencer stripped of his robe and grabbed his outfit he had worn to work. He slipped the black jeans on before wearing his shirt and sweater. 

“Ready when you are, _Sir._ ” Hotchner didn’t react but the other Agent who came back in laughed slightly before he was shut up with a glare. “So bossy, just how I like them.” The black Agent shook his head and Spencer tilted his in confusion. 

“Barking up the wrong tree kid.” Spencer turned to look at Hotchner, that man was not straight, the way he looked at Spencer dancing was proof but if his team didn’t know he wasn’t going to out the man. Spencer also knew that just because the man liked men he didn’t have to like Spencer. 

“Doesn’t stop me from flirting Hot Stuff.” He winked at the two before Hotchner rolled his eyes and pushed him forward again. 

“Let’s go. Morgan, you are driving.” Spencer hummed but followed the man through the club, waving at a few of the others. He watched the way Morgan and Hotchner seemed to close around him as they moved through the doors and into the SUV outside. 

Spencer was quiet for a few minutes, just watching the way the two Agents acted towards each other and came to a few conclusions. One, Hotchner was the Boss, most likely of the entire team. Two, Morgan liked Spencer for some reason. Three, Hotchner on the other hand did not like Spencer. 

“So this guy you are hunting, he thinks he’s doing the community a favor right? He is a classic House Cleaner killer, evident with his victims. Although the girls aren’t the normal victimology for these killers, they were strippers sure, but we aren’t normally seen like prostitutes. Different jobs, same guys though.” Spencer didn’t even realize he was being stared at as he spoke but he kept going. “If he is killing because he wants to clean the world up then he is going to start devolving or evolving, his kills are going to get sloppy or he is going to get better with each kill.”

“Have you been following the case?” Spencer just hummed in answer to Morgan’s question. “Who are you? You know a lot about this guy’s mental state.” 

“I can have hobbies.” He crossed his arms before uncrossin them, he didn’t want to come across as defensive or they would start asking questions he didn't want to answer. “Is there going to be coffee while you question me? I’ll be good if I get one.” 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Spencer took that answer from Morgan and went silent again, watching the streets pass by, Hotchner got a call that he took but Spencer couldn’t really understand what was being said with his single syllable answers. 

Spencer closed his eyes and let the noise of the engine calm him down, he couldn’t risk letting the FBI know who he was.


	3. Who is this 'Spencer'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I've been writing for the past week and I have basically everything written out. So each week there will be two chapters, one from Spencer's POV and one from Hotch's POV, the first few are going to have the same dialogue until we hit the main plot. Hopefully that made sense. Anyway, this is Hotch, Part One.

Hotch wasn’t exactly liking where he was at the minute. Morgan and himself were casing one for the other local strip clubs, they had been called in for a serial , but only after the sixth body had been found this morning. 

They had obviously been working the case at Quantico , but they couldn’t do anything until they had been invited in. They had a basic profile up and running when they touched down in California , but as they started to look into it more the less likely their original profile seemed. One benefit of the high profile strip clubs was that they had already ID’d all of the girls. The first three were from the Obsidian club while the next three came from the Humbug and there was a fear the killer was taking three girls from each club before moving. 

The DJ announced someone new to the stage and Hotch resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he had never seen the appeal of half naked ladies dancing around for money. His eyes scanned over the faces, looking for any shady behavior happening in secluded corners , but all of them seemed to be focused on whoever was dancing and Hotch let his eyes move to the stage. 

Standing tall and doing a move that looked damned near impossible was one of the most gorgeous men that Hotch had ever seen. He was tall, at least 6’ without the heels, he was wearing a white suit jacket without pants and when Hotch watched him drop to a squat he swallowed hard, the man was wearing silver panties. 

He looked away before anyone could catch him looking and he tried to look around again hoping to catch whoever was killing the strippers. 

There was a beat drop and Hotch felt his head move up on its own as his eyes found the man’s body again , but this time he was only wearing the panties. He looked him up and down a few times before he met the man’s eyes and blushed, but Hotch watched him lick his lips and it was like all the oxygen in the room disappeared. Hotch looked away after a tense second and drew in a harsh breath. 

The music came to a stop, the DJ spoke over the noise before Hotch was moving towards the woman in charge. “Can I speak to your workers?” He could feel the beat from the next song in his feet as it started and he wondered if Morgan was enjoying himself at all. 

“Yeah of course. Follow that corridor and the last door on the right is the backstage. Knock and go in.” Hotch thanked her for the directions before he was walking down the hall and knocking on the door. His gentle knock opened it and he walked in, listening to the conversation going on. 

“Agents? Who?” There was a small shuffle as the male voice spoke and Hotch stopped from revealing himself, curious as to where they were going. 

“Oh you didn’t get told? The FBI are here looking for that serial killer, they think he is hunting in clubs.” There was a small silence from the room, the noise of the music beating through the walls and Hotch carefully walked into their line of sight. 

“Who are the agents?” He helped up his badge and couched gently, watching as the man from the stage turned to him with wide eyes. 

“I’m SSA Hotchner, your manager said I could talk to you about the murders. Is there a more private room?” The man grinned at him and Hotch looked to the girls behind him, both seemed intimidated by him, yet the man was not. 

“Of course Agent Hotchner, I’ll show you to the office.” The man stood, turning to the girls as Hotch followed behind him, only to be stopped by the man who turned to him and spoke again. “The room is soundproof by the way.” There was a laugh from the girls before the man opened the door and Hotch walked in. 

“Okay?” Hotch didn’t know why that was necessary information , but he moved to sit at the table and turned to face the man. “So, you are?” 

“Spencer, or The White Prince if you like.” He winked, but Hotch just nodded, refusing to react, and looked at his phone. He was about to start with his questions before the man started speaking. “You think the murders are connected to a club?” 

“It is one of our leads, yes.” Spencer narrowed his eyes at Hotch, looking him up and down before relaxing back and waiting for Hotch to speak again. Hotch wasn’t sure why, but he felt like the man was profiling him. “Can you tell me if there were any new faces in the past week?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Where is your partner?” Hotch raised an eyebrow at him, not wanting to play the game that the man opposite him was doing. 

“Back on the floor, why are you asking?” The man shrugged and Hotch leaned forward slightly, trying to intimidate him. “Are you going to answer my questions properly or am I taking you into the station?” 

“What would you like, Sir?” Hotch glared at the man as he licked his lips and it was like the man was trying to get on his nerves. 

“Do you know anything about the recent murders?” The room was silent as the man watched Hotch carefully, eyes following his body and Hotch stopped himself shifting under the gaze. 

“What murders?” He blinked up at Hotch innocently before smirking when Hotch glared at him, it was like he was enjoying making his job harder. 

“You think this is funny? Six girls have been murdered and you are not talking to me. If I didn’t know better I would say you are the killer.” The man raised an eyebrow, but kept silent, Hotch knew he couldn’t drag him into the station without proper cause. 

“I have no connection to the girls, except for the fact that we are dancers at clubs. Now I would like to go back out to my friends. Do you have any more questions, Agent Hotchner?” Hotch silently prayed for strength as he watched the man opposite him, but he couldn’t argue with the man. 

“Stay available incase we need to talk to you again. Where can I find you?” The man grabbed some paper and wrote his number down before handing it to Hotch. 

“Don’t go spreading that around, good luck Agent.” He left the room with a wink and Hotch took a breath, the man had pushed all his buttons like he could see them clearly. Hotch pulled out his phone, looking through his messages and sighed before the door opened to see one of the girls walking in. 

“Uh, hi? I’m Lily.” Hotch shook her hand as she sat down, terrified of him obviously. 

“I’m SSA Hotchner, I was wondering if you would answer a few questions I have.” She just nodded and Hotch watched as she fiddled with the bottom of her robe. “Did you know any of the girls who were murdered?” 

“Uh yeah. Not well really, but I knew them before I came here. I worked with Trixy in the, uh, Emerald club.” She wasn’t looking at him as she spoke.

“Where were you on the night of the murders?” He didn’t give the dates he wanted to see if she knew them or lied to him. 

“The club. I’m always here.” Hotch stood up after she spoke and watched her shrink into herself even more. 

“Why are you lying to me? What do you know?” She shrugged at the question and he moved closer to her. “I think you do know, so are you going to be honest? How did you kill them?” She wasn’t the killer, she was far too scared, but she knew something and Hotch needed to know what, maybe all of them knew something and were covering for someone, it was likely. 

“I didn’t kill them. I didn’t hurt them, I loved Trixy.” She was about to cry, Hotch could see the way her lip wobbled so he moved away and sighed. “I’m sorry.” He wasn’t going to get anything from her, maybe the man, but not her. 

“You are free to leave. Please contact me if anything comes to you.” He pulled out one of his cards, pressing it into her hand as she fled the room quickly. He sent a message to Garcia, asking her to check in on the workers in the club, maybe she could find something.

There was another knock on the door and a red headed girl was standing there with a shy smile on her face. “Please sit down.” He gestured to the other seat and she sat down quickly before looking at the floor in front of her. “Did you know any of the murdered girls?”

“I don’t think so. I might have met them in passing, but-” She was cut off by the door slamming open and a shout from the male stripper.

“What the fuck did you say to Lils? Are you so fucking idiotic that you think Lils helped this guy? Maybe if you did your job the girls wouldn’t have died, ever think of that,  _ Agent?”  _ Hotch raised an eyebrow at the man pressing a finger to his chest before he scoffed and leaned in even closer. “I have half a mind to report you.” 

Hotch looked at the man, he was taller than him with the heels on, but it didn’t make him back down so he just took a step forward. “Are you done?” He could see the man trying to make him back down, but he refused to flinch at the deadly glare, the man then just shook his head and Hotch hummed. “If you have an issue then we can talk about it at the station.” He wasn’t expecting the man to like that suggestion, hoping that it would get him to back down and leave him alone. 

“You know what, great. Take me to the fucking station.” Hotch didn’t let his surprise show on his face so he turned to the girl still sitting and handed her a card before turning to the other man who was speaking quietly to the Lily girl, he watched him kiss her head before he caught something about a ‘Percy’. 

The stripper turned back to him and Hotch waited for the attitude to be directed towards him again. “So am I allowed to make my way there or are you going to drive me?” Hotch looked at him, not fully convinced that he wouldn’t just run if he was allowed to drive himself so he shook his head.

“You are driving back with the other Agent and I.” The man sighed, but nodded and followed Hotch into the backroom where Morgan was waiting after hearing the shouting through the walls. Hotch shook his head gently when Morgan went to move to arrest him. 

“I’m guessing you are Agent Hotchner’s partner.” Morgan nodded at the question and the stripper looked him up and down. “This doesn’t seem like your club, you might prefer the one down the street, more girls for you.” Hotch was about to speak, but Morgan just smirked and left the room before the stripper turned to his friends and whispered, “Wow, I shout at his boss and he doesn’t like me, who would have guessed.” Hotch rolled his eyes and pushed the man towards the seat he was in before. 

“Get clothes on then you are with us.” Hotch didn’t leave the room, but he turned around to give the man some privacy even if he had stripped earlier doesn’t mean he wanted people to watch him. He could hear shuffling as he pulled his clothes on and when it went quiet Hotch turned back around. The door opened again and he could hear Morgan talking into his phone before he switched it off. 

The man was now dressed in black jeans and a shirt, it made him look really young and it was then that Hotch realized he didn’t even know how old he was, he could be too young to drink for all he knew. “Ready when you are,  _ Sir. _ ” Hotch didn’t react, but he heard Morgan laugh quietly so he turned to glare at him before the man spoke again. “So bossy, just how I like them.” 

“Barking up the wrong tree kid.” Morgan was quiet as he spoke and Hotch didn’t give any reaction, his team weren’t aware that he liked men as well as women because it never came up in conversation. He could feel the man’s gaze on him before it left and Hotch wasn’t sure he liked what that had meant really. 

Hotch went to say something, but the man - Hotch really should start calling him by his name and not just  _ the man _ \- spoke first. “Doesn’t stop me from flirting Hot Stuff.” The man -  _ Spencer _ \- winked at Morgan and Hotch just rolled his eyes.

“Let’s go. Morgan, you are driving.” Hotch pushed  _ Spencer _ out of the room and Morgan walked in front while Hotch watched  _ Spencer _ from behind, protecting him from any dangers that the club could hold. They left the building, stopping at the SUV they had brought and Hotch pointed at the back door for Spencer to get in. 

The car was quiet as they started to drive, but Hotch could feel Spencer’s gaze on him and when he looked into the mirror he confirmed that he was being watched as was Morgan. It was a few minutes later when Spencer moved forward and spoke to them both. 

“So this guy you are hunting, he thinks he’s doing the community a favor right? He is a classic House Cleaner killer, evident with his victims. Although the girls aren’t the normal victimology for these killers, they were strippers sure, but we aren’t normally seen like prostitutes. Different jobs, same guys though.” 

Hotch looked over to Morgan as Spencer talked fast, he had created a basic profile of the man and was rattling it off and Hotch wanted to know who he was, he just knew something about him was off. Hotch also knew that Spencer had no clue he was being watched as he spoke because he kept going.

“If he is killing because he wants to clean the world up then he is going to start devolving or evolving, his kills are going to get sloppy or he is going to get better with each kill.” He stopped after a second, obviously realizing what had just happened and Morgan looked into the mirror.

“Have you been following the case?” Spencer just hummed in answer to Morgan’s question and Hotch could see him holding information back. “Who are you? You know a lot about this guy’s mental state.” 

“I can have hobbies.” He crossed his arms before uncrossing them, and Hotch could tell when someone knew about tells and tried to hide them, it was like Spencer knew what they wanted to see and hear. “Is there going to be coffee while you question me? I’ll be good if I get one.”

Hotch rolled his eyes at the man, he changed the topic to avoid answering anymore questions about himself, it was very easy to spot, but no one called him out and Morgan nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

The car went silent again and it was only when Garcia phoned Hotch did it break the quiet. “Sir, I did as you asked and there is a weird thing going on.” Hotch closed his eyes, he did not like ‘weird things’ they caused problems. “So I looked into the records for that club right, and you were right. That Spencer person is like a ghost. I have nothing on him. However, the Lily you were talking to? Yeah, she is as clean as a whistle unless you count being a stripper, which I don’t really because it is still a job.” 

“Garcia.” He cut off her ramble to get to the point. 

“Oh yeah, so the only person who is standing out is this Spencer, I don’t have a lot to go on for him so do I dig more?” Hotch looked into the mirror and watched as Spencer closed his eyes, he seemed way too relaxed in the presence of FBI Agents. 

“Yes. Send me the details.” Garcia hung up on him with a word and he looked over to Morgan with a raised eyebrow, something was off with the man. 

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun, the plot will have holes and my grammar will be messy but I don’t want to change it because it is a coping mechanism. So what you see is what you get


End file.
